warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Slavhreenur
Slavhreenur is an almost unknown Craftworld which appears as a small and sometimes and insignificant blip on the history of the galaxy that it was more or less left alone on its own to actually prosper in the wake of the chaos. Unknown to many it is them that actually instigated major confrontations of many unknown and rising alien empires and humans to save their own kind, most notable is the Silver Knights battle against the Necron of what they called as the Battle of Isalydia. They themselves were the authors of such confrontation as the High Farseer of their Craftworld, Farseer Beladein, foreseen that the rise of the Necron dynasty there shall be the end of their Craftworld as well as the end of the maiden worlds they are protecting and with such finesse in feeding the Imperials information that none suspected it came from an Eldar agent that was sent to the world. The most recent action of the Slavhreenur is now again involving the Silver Knights Chapter which are now fighting a chaos warband which commanded two Ramilles-Class Star Fortress in a bid to buy time for their maiden worlds to be finally hidden in the most powerful illusion the Craftworld mustered, hiding the world in plain as well as telepathic sights as the warp intensified and the Silver Knights who were desperate and lucky enough to evade immediate death due to the opening and widening of the eye of terror will reach the maiden world and according to the Farseer, shall tear and break the world apart and its inhabitants, the Eldar in their desperation, managed to trick not one but two separate warbands into the particular space and time where the Silver Knights shall appear if they will manage to survive the tragic fate and the battle finally was joined, a battle where according to one of the Farseer of Slavhreenur will empower if not outright destroy the chapter and wished specifically of the latter as on his words "We may betrayed a powerful and understanding ally in our bid to save a few of our own. And one day that may haunt us till our deaths" before he himself left the room without a single word. History Pre-Fall Craftworld Slavrheenur was created a few hundred thousand years just before the Fall of the Eldar, intended as a dual purposed vessel. Slavrheenur was then both a Merchant Ship and an Explorator Vessel at the same time and is the only one developed of it's kind. Created by the mind and as well as personal fund of it's first captain, Eldra Giersiumea, the Craftworld sailed over and beyond the expanse of the Eldar Empire harboring both the hope and vigor of it's crew. Unimaginable number of years did the crew and their companions sailed and thousands of worlds they found and traded with, forging some rights and minor alliances against raiders and pirates of the time. Returning every 500 years or so the crew of the Slavrheenur never did fail to notice and record the decadence that is slowly engulfing the core worlds of the Empire and like many other Craftworlds and their crews, the Eldars inside the Craftworld Slavrheenur slowly distanced themselves even more so to the core worlds and their wayward kinsmen who they deem as cannot be reasoned with anymore and did their very best to save whatever they could and whomever they still can and took them aboard the massive void ship and into the safety of the distant frontiers and as fate would have it, the prize of decadence fell on the majority of the Eldar race just as finally another world was discovered and terraformed by Slavrheenur. This world is found in the edges of the area who would come to be Segementum Pacificus making a total number of 4 including one in Segmentum Obscurus and two on Segmentum Tempestus which was then colonized by Exodites that the Craftworld led on their journey. The Fall Of The Eldar The Craftworld was one of the earliest to respond to the calls of the Eldar Seers to save their race and if possible, their homeworld and was ones of the first out of the core worlds, bringing whatever they could save to the now deemed insane kinsman of theirs. They then unloaded most of their new inhabitants, in their request to be placed on the nearest maiden world the captain knows, there to start once more which was granted and the Craftworld rushed towards their newly terraformed and seeded world near the edges of the now known part of the galaxy as Segmentum Obscurus but while unloading those who wanted to leave and their cargoes the head of the council of seers inside the Craftworld gave voice to a dreadful vision upon which will fall soon on their race. Many of the crew, upon hearing the news of the visions their on board council had seen of the Aeldari race, many of the crew then asked permission, others requested while some simply ignored proper agencies and just madly going in and out the ships helm to meet the captain, begging and petitioning to return for one last time to save and salvage whatever they could and whomever is maybe now awoken of their excesses and is now willing to leave the core worlds, some of their now wayward family and friends and kinsmen who now might be willing to listen and change as the final moments approach. The captain, The Great Grand Daughter of Eldra Giersiumea, Sevallis Serinse, finally then relented on such requests and ordered the ship to move at once as fast as possible back towards the core worlds. With their approach a great troubling vision flooded many minds of the crew which made many to outright scream in pain and fall limp, some lifeless and their arrival was greeted by a great and indescribable decadence, streets flooding with blood and sexual pleasures and other more things surround the blood soaked grounds. Quickly but with stern warning of leaving them behind if necessary, Sevallis opened the doors of the ship and made the quickest vehicles and aircraft and carriers and weapons be available to those who wanted to venture out and do what they aim to do, save as much and as many as they possibly can. After hours and hours of waiting, saving what was within reach, fleeing bloodied civilians, victims and everything else from art to animals and fending off the maddened if not outright insane Eldars with deadly force, a flood of visions suddenly made its presence to Sevallis's mind and she immediately sent an emergency broadcast upon her forces ordering and recalled everyone whom ventured out with one simple world knowing the capacity of the ships she lent, "Be here in three hours or be left behind.". True to her words, Sevallis immediately and without second thought, despite some of the returned crew still begging to wait for more time for them to save some more, waited no longer than three hours and started the ship and directed a course towards the farthest destination with all haste that is possible with their ship. The craftworld was almost swallowed whole as it was caught in the pull of the Eye of Terror as real space teared itself apart upon the birth cry of She Who Thirsts ''and causing many to outright die inside the Craftworld Slavrheenur. The Craftworld was one of the few lucky ships to actually pull out of the grasps of damnation and are one of the few that are able to adapt the new status of their race, they are now the Eldar, and they are those who survived and were the few remaining species of their now fallen empire and it is up to them to preserve their legacy and if possible nurture it back to the greatness it once were. Post-Fall In the passing millenia after their species fall, the Eldars of Slavhreenur took the more extreme measure of survival, hiding. While other Craftworlds try to re-establish the glorious empire that they had lost as quickly as possible and others just moved to more secluded and militaristic society. Slavhreenur opted to stand their ground and hide among the vastness of space, covering their movements and directing the more less sophisticated and technologically lacking maiden worlds to a future where they see it to be the most effective way for their species continued survival and the highest possible chance of their fallen empire's revival. Culture The Craftworld is not as isolationalistic as most of the other Craftworlds, but they are one of the most militaristic ones. Slavrheenur is ruled over, by tradition, by the Captain of the ship and the ships own Seer Council and no one else can have a say or otherwise if a decision is made jointly by this two bodies of power in the ship but are still flexible enough to maintain also the respect of individuals petitions for reviews towards the laws that the leaders of the Craftworld passed which seemed to be too harsh or too restrictive to follow through and thus enjoy a level of freedom where it translates that despite the strict militaristic life of the Craftworld it does not make many of its citizens to feel so constricted that they are then forced to choose the "Path of the Outcast" but despite this the Craftworld still also enjoyed and if not welcome the company of those who followed such path, despite with some reservations, as they have strong links to many Exodite worlds where many of this warriors found their way in search for their own paths. It is said that when the others are reserved the Slavrheenur was decisive and uniquely this translates directly also to the Craftworld and its leaders and inhabitants which almost has no problem in using the long dead nor what other Craftworlds consider as weapons that shouldn't be used at all such as the Hemlock Wraithfighter if the need arise unlike most other Craftworlds. Though enjoying a great line of many living skilled, proud and honorable warriors. This still did not inhibit them from waking up those who are long dead as they believed that even in their death, there is still duty to the Craftworld that they have to fulfill and with this the Craftworld is, either by sharing their battle knowledge to the younger generations or even to be bought out to battle again themselves. Thus, despite not suffering much death or near destruction as many Craftworld suffered in recent history of the galaxy at large. The Eldars of Slavhreenur often use Ghost Warriors, Wraithguards, Wraithlords Wraithblades and even Wraithknights and their own Titans in even small conflicts if it is deemed that the faster it ended the better for the Craftworlds survival it will be or that their living warriors are needed elsewhere. But if and when a dead warrior falls yet again in battle, the efforts of the living warriors of Slavrheenur to recover their spirit stones are verging on suicidal. One such example is when a whole battle group of Wraithguards was caught and destroyed in an ambush by various Tyranid bioforms, the majority of the living Eldar Warrirors of Slavrheenur suddenly disregarded their objective and their superior defensive position and just turned towards the last place the Ghost Warriors were fighting on with extreme speed and proceeded to exterminate any enemy in sight and in the vicinity with utmost precision and prejudice that they only left smoldering husks and ruined bodies of the Tyranids as they quickly collected the spirit stones of those awoken warriors and rushed off the battlefield with them as swiftly as they had come. Craftworld Biome The Craftworld have a quite unique atmosphere akin to a tropical or a jungle world of the Imperium, where around almost 60% of the Craftworlds inner structure is surrounded with plants big and small and the occasional rain from the self contained atmosphere provided a sort of both relief and joy to the Craftworlds inhabitants as it provides and maintained the needed supply to maintain the Craftworld and will enable it to concentrate more on many other task and put aside valuable manpower and resources out of mining ice from asteroid clusters for water needs. Military Strength The military strength of the Craftworld of Slavhreenur is considered to be quite strong. It possess a sizable amount of military power and strength considered to be rare to many non-militarized Craftworlds, this is partially due to it's many indirect and if not aggressively evasive actions in the past. They managed to gather quite a number of warriors and vehicles which are not less deadly than the enemies whom can be assumed to had experienced battle as the Craftworld actively practices communal with dead warriors and has no qualms on waking their dead to both lead and teach the living the way of the battle and how it is fought and won by their hands and how it would be possible for them, the ones who are alive, do for victory to be achieved making the Craftworld warriors an equal or better to the veterans of war even with a notable inexperienced force. By the beginning of M42 however and the subsequent awakening of Ynnead and the opening of the great rift, Slavhreenur's military strength is put into a very arduous test, from fighting against and secretly assisting against invading chaos forces on the planets of the Imperium, or vanquishing and tricking an Ork Waagh to its own demise and facing the great devourer itself. The military power of Slavhreenur was reduced to almost of half of their former strength with many of its rank of warriors are now composed of the dead, bidden to rise again and take up arms for the craftworlds survival as the war only had just begun. Favored Tactics and Units Shlaereen Specialist Warp Spider Squadron consisting of unique individuals who are both notorious to be aloof and daring, so much so that they dances with death by staying longer and longer into the warp in their attacks making them almost invincible to their foes but easier to be consumed by ''She Who Thirsts. Atherakhia Unique collection of Striking Scorpion Aspect Warriors who are both a step up of their peers in close quarter combat, where they particularly is almost invincible to the enemy before they are at a harrowing 5 meter distance (the nearest they could get before contact), so close and unexpected the attack that almost nothing could stop them when they do make their strikes. They are well known also to apply a kind of potent camouflage unique to the Craftworld mixing it as well with mind tricking the enemy for them to get as close as possible. These mix of skills enabled these deadly warriors to appear unexpectedly upon their foes and vanish the instant the battle and their strike, was over. Mael Dannan Created during and maintained after the Craftworld battled a splinter fleet of an unknown Tyranid hive fleet to preserve an Exodite world and its inhabitants. This formation is composed of Six Night Spinners supported by Five Firestorms, Two Scorpions and Three Cobra super-heavy grav-tank and was successful of holding at bay the waves upon waves of Tyranid bioforms from conquering the last remaining settlements of the Exodites as well as supporting the still fighting ground troops, until their brethren who battled in space and employed the Ghost Warriors in their Craftword to successfully destroy the small yet powerful splinter fleet once and for all. Against the Great Devourer the formation did well and against other races it proved to be devastating. Known Engagements Battle of Langeragese -''' 'Saving the Falseer -' 'Folly of Champions -' 'Battle of Isalydia -' 'Saving of Lostsage -' 'Hiding the Worlds of Freyah - ' 'Duplicate Lost -' '''3rd Battle of Argentum - Known to have secretly assisting and buying enough time to the besieged Imperial forces to muster and counter attack or mount a more effective defense by the use of their rangers and warp spiders of the Shlaereen Squadron by sabotaging, assassinating and diverting troop concentrations to engage them before quickly disappearing out of sight and reach of the reprisal that is sure to come. War for Cygnsa '''- '''Dark Nights - Relationships Allies Enemies Orks After seeing the very inferior and mindless race tried to invade a maiden world they are overseeing. This earned the almost infinite ire of the Craftworld leaders which they occasionally simply invade and exterminate an entire Klan on a Ork infested world to both control the population as a whole and project a bargaining chip for the future "negotiations" on such loathed but still useful species. Tyranids Chaos Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Category:Eldar Category:Craftworlds